Flower Language
by dualstrike
Summary: "And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment." 30 Day OTP challenge featuring Robin/Lucina. Ratings, themes and word count will vary. Robin/Lucina, minor background shipping.
1. Holding Hands

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 1: Holding hands**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 259  
**Summary: **"Despite being fearless and fierce in battle, Lucina was still shy about holding Robin's hand."  
**A/N:** OK! This challenge is going to help me prepare for a project I'm working on. Plus, I wanted to do this for a while now. Not much to really say except... Expect fluff and maybe some angst. The ratings will vary and so will the word count. This one's short and simple.

* * *

Despite being fearless and fierce in battle, Lucina was still shy about holding Robin's hand.

At least when they were in public she was. When they were alone, she had no problem slipping out of her gloves and holding his bare hand. When they were with others, the princess's face would quickly fade to a pretty shade of red as her shaky fingers gripped loosely around his hand.

It was probably due to the fact that she'd never been courted before. For some reason, she had trouble showing her affection publicly. Probably because every time she threw her arms around her fiancé, she could hear giggling from both Cynthia and Inigo.

As for Robin, he finds this amusing. Seeing this side of Lucina was rare, her fidgeting and looking away from him. He loves seeing all sides of her to be honest, but this was a change from her usual personality.

His grip around her hand tightens a bit as he lifts is up, earning a confused look and a head tilt from the lord. He gave her a sly look once her hand was close to his face, and she felt his lips press against the back of her hand.

For the rest of the trip, her face was incredibly red as she grips on his hand. She was thanking Naga that Inigo and Cynthia weren't with them or she may have died of embarrassment right there.

The tactician laughs lovingly as he swings their hands gently, reaching to press a kiss to the top of her head.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere**  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 431  
**Summary:** "Married, huh?" He commented as he rubbed her back. "I never thought this would happen so quickly."  
**A/N:** Day 2! It's a bit late since I wasn't feeling too hot. I meant to get this done in the afternoon. By the way, expect daily updates because it is a day-to-day challenge. I hope you like this one ~.

* * *

He was tired.

Another long day had finally ended and he was ready to head back to his tent. Their tent, he kept reminding himself. After he exchanged vows with Lucina, Chrom allowed Robin to share a tent with her.

( "However, if I catch you two getting too familiar with each other, I'll have your head," Chrom said with a smile that made the tactician shiver with fear. )

It was still funny to think that they were living together. It wasn't really living together, but sharing a bed was kind of a start. It took some time to get used to, especially with Lucina taking after her father - From what Olivia had told Robin, Chrom clung to her in his sleep and it looked like Lucina was the same way.

Not that he minded that. She was rather soft and warm. It helped him when he tossed and turned.

Robin peeked in and scanned the area before settling his eyes on Lucina, who had sat up when she heard him enter. "Sorry," he began as he walked in, slipping out of his boots, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I kind of dozed off." Lucina answered with a smile, patting the spot next to her. He climbed in, wrapping his arms around her. "I was waiting for you."

He said nothing and pressed his body against her's lightly. She responded with entwining their fingers together, and he took the moment to admire the engagement ring on her finger.

"Married, huh?" He commented as he rubbed her back. "I never thought this would happen so quickly." Honestly, Lucina could have said the same thing. Neither of them minded, though. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she looked up at the tactician.

"I'm glad. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

He couldn't help but smile at her words as he continued to hold her. His lips trailed down her neck and he pressed them against her delicate skin. She snuggled closer and nuzzled against her lover. She took in his scent, a content sigh leaving her lips.

"I love you," she whispered. He did not respond with words, but his lips met her's and he answered with a loving kiss as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. Being close like this was something they both wanted, sharing body heat with each other.

They dreamt of a future like this.

For once, their dreams were not shrouded in darkness and despair. For once, their dreams were about love and warmth.


	3. Playing a game

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 3: Playing a game**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 369  
**Summary:** The tactician just sat there with a smug expression; all those games with Virion really did pay off. Or he just took advantage of the fact that Lucina is absolutely terrible at chess.

**A/N:** Day 3! This is a day late because I spent the day sleeping since I was still feeling ill. Thank you guys for reviewing! I'll probably start answering future reviews here because obviously I have been off for a long time and I really don't like the new review system.

Anyway, all of these drabbles have been really fluffy LOL. I'm so not used to it. I always write my OTP being miserable sacks of sadness.

Ok, I'm done talking. Enjoy ~ I don't know anything about chess by the way. I just thought it would be a good game for them to play.

* * *

"Alright, so I'll move my place here..."

"Checkmate."

"H-Huh?!" Lucina squinted at the board and looked up at Robin before looking back down at the board. The tactician just sat there with a smug expression; all those games with Virion really did pay off.

Or he just took advantage of the fact that Lucina is absolutely terrible at chess.

The princess pouted - which was an odd sight to see - and moved the pieces back to their rightful place. "I want to play again. This time, I know I'll win." She made her first move, moving one of her pieces forward.

That's what he said against Virion as well. "Ok, Princess, we'll see." He knew that nickname embarrassed her. Lucina's cheeks heated up, turning a lovely shade of red.

"I told you not to call me that." She mumbled. Robin laughed softly, leaning forward. He moved a piece forward.

"I can't," he chuckled, "because you are a princess." The male pressed his lips against her's, letting them linger for a quick moment. "_My_ princess."

Lucina smiled at him. She really liked hearing that from him. It made her heart flutter just a bit. "Does that make you my prince then?" She teased and moved another piece. Even she had to tease him back. Robin sat there thoughtfully, looking at the board.

"I don't think I'm fit to be a prince," he said as he held up the Knight, "more like a knight. I think it fits better." He grabbed one of her hands, kissing the back of it. Lucina laughed lightly, forgetting about the game that was going on.

Which, she would regret instantly.

"Checkmate."

"H-Hey, wait! You cheated! I call a rematch."

Robin stood up from his seat, "Sorry, Princess, no rematches. I won fair and square." He quickly walked away, with Lucina chasing after him, going on and on about how he was a cheater.

"Some knight you are," she mumbled. The tactician grabbed her hand gently, still laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _knight," he retorted back. Lucina tapped her chin in thought, sighing with a smile as she entwined their fingers.

"Yes, yes you are." And, she wouldn't choose anyone else to be her knight.


	4. On a date

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 4: On a date**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 1,200  
**Summary:** "I'm really glad you're here with me."

**A/N: **Oh man, this _really_ isn't my favorite drabble. It's really crappy but I don't feel like rewriting it. Maybe you guys will enjoy it better than me? I really don't know what people do on dates. Haha, I write really boring fluff. I'm always writing these two as miserable sacks of sadness as I said, so fluff is kind of new. The next one will be a lot better though, I promise!

As always, thank you for reviewing ~.

* * *

It was Robin who suggested they take the day off from training. As always, Lucina tried to argue that they needed to get their daily dose of training, but her fiancé refused to listen to her nonsense.

"Please, Lucina, you and I need a day off. I promise tomorrow, I won't slack off."

She sighed, "Alright, fine. You win. We'll take the day off." Lucina pointed her finger at him. "I won't go easy on you tomorrow, though." The male simply grinned at her words, reaching over to give her a kiss.

"You won't regret it, I promise."

* * *

Robin didn't really plan anything fancy for their date, and Lucina wasn't really surprised or disappointed. He wanted a quiet day for the two of them. No shepherds, no Risen, nothing.

Just them.

They spend the first part of their date at a small cafe in the nearby village. Lucina's eyes lit up when the cake she ordered was place in front of her, looking confused when Robin laughed gently.

As they enjoy the sweets placed in front of them, he can't help but stare at her. Even though she protested about taking the day off, this is what she wanted. She wanted a normal life, where she went on dates with the person she loves, where there was no fighting and she could enjoy life.

He wanted to give her this life. He wanted to be a part of it as well.

Lucina looked up from her tea cup, only to find Robin staring at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. The male, realizing he was caught in a trance, quickly shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing," he responded as he took her hands in his. "I'm really glad you're here with me."

* * *

When the sun started to set, the two decided to walk around the beach.

There was a gentle wind blowing around them, and Lucina pushed her hair behind her ears as she admired the scenery. Robin stood next to her in silence, glancing at her. A smile was on her face as she turned towards him.

"Thank you for convincing me to take the day off," she said. "I like these days, where we can enjoy each other's company.

The tactician picked up a nearby stick, leaning over to draw in the sand. He considered her words for a moment, and after a bit a smile formed on his face. "I'm glad. Seeing you relaxed is something I love."

The female lord looked around, spotting a seashell nearby. Quickly, she went to pick it up and showed it to Robin. "Something we can remember this day by," she giggled.

Robin placed the stick down as she wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her hair. Lucina continued to smile as her grip on him tightened.

"I love you," he whispered gently. "Don't forget that."

She said nothing at first, looking up at him with a wider smile. "I love you too, Robin." There was a small pause as she turned around to look at the horizon, her back pressing against his front.

The sky was laced with colour, blending together over the sunset. It was the sky she and the others were fighting for. Looking up at him, she continued to speak.

"I was wondering what else was missing from my life," she whispered. "I had everything here - my parents, my brother, and all my friends. But then I started to realize what my life was missing."

"Oh?" He had a playful look on his face. He rested his chin against the top of her head gently. "And what was missing?"

"You, of course," she giggled. "But now I have you here, and I won't let you go."

Her words made him smile. He spun her around, taking her in his arms again as he pressed his lips against her's. He probably would have deepened it, but something was amiss.

He felt like they were being watched.

Lucina noticed his slight distress. "What's wrong?"

"I think someone is spying on us," he whispered to her. Secretly, Robin picked a rock up and when the time was right, he flung it over the brick wall that was nearby.

"Ow!"

The figure stood up and instantly, both Lucina and Robin's face paled once they realized who it was.

"Chrom?!"

"Father?!"

Chrom rubbed his head, glaring at Robin. He looked over at his daughter and sighed, bending down to nudge someone. In an instant, both Olivia stood up. The dancer had a slight blush on her face, embarrassed that she was spying on her daughter and her lover.

If it was possible, Lucina's face paled even more. "M-Mother was in on this too?!" Cerulean eyes glanced back at Chrom. "But why?!"

"I-It was Chrom's idea..." Olivia mumbled as she looked down at her feet. Chrom blushed slightly, scratching his cheek. At first, Robin couldn't help but be a bit angry at Chrom, but he considered the situation. No matter what, Lucina was his daughter. He had every right to be worried.

"You know I won't hurt her," the tactician started to say. Chrom held his hand up to stop his speech.

"I know you won't. I can see that now. You make her extremely happy." The leader said with a smile, giving his friend a nod of approval. His wife giggled and tried to hide it with her hand.

"You do! Every time we go shopping, she never stops talking about you."

"M-Mother!" Lucina stammered, trying to keep her mother quiet. Glancing at his fiancé, Robin tried to hide his own laughter but failed miserably, which ended up with Lucina nudging him.

"You have my full approval, Robin, but-"

"But if I hurt your daughter, you'll bury me alive. I heard this before." Robin rolled his eyes lightly but grinned at his friend. Chrom smirked, patting him on the back.

"You're a good man, Robin. Now, let's get back to camp. It's getting dark." He grabbed Olivia's hand gently, leading her away from the two. As they watched them leave, they couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"I feel as though your dad will kill me one day," Robin admitted as he scratched the back of his head. Lucina laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his arm, pressing against it lightly.

"Don't worry, he does trust you. After all, my parents are right; you do make me happy." With that said, she pressed her lips against his. Robin returned the kiss; his fingers ran through her cerulean locks as the kiss deepened between the two.

"I told you not to get too familiar with my daughter!" Chrom's voice broke through and the two quickly released each other. They gave each other a quick glance before bursting out into laughter.

The day turned out to be a success after all, Robin decided as he watched Lucina wipe the tears from her eyes as she calmed down. He extended his hand towards her with a smile. "We better get going."

"Right," she said, grabbing his hand.

Entwining their fingers, they quickly chased after Chrom and Olivia, laughing all the way.


	5. Kissing

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 5: Kissing**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 457  
**Summary:** The tactician leaned in and pressed his forehead against her's with a gentle smile. "I could say the same thing to you. Anything can change I guess." His hands traveled down her body and he placed them on her hips. "You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

**A/N: **My computer is being really troublesome and I've been on the edge all day! However, I got the next drabble up! Since I'm here I figure I might lay down some information about these drabbles!

First, these drabbles are not in chronological order. Some drabbles may reference each other in time but yeah, none of these are really in any order. Also, I haven't added Morgan in any of these drabbles yet because... Well, I haven't found a good place to put her yet! Don't worry, she's gonna be in it really soon! Not the next drabble, but the one after it she'll make an appearance.

I have been getting some requests which is always nice. But with this being a challenge, meaning I am going by a list that someone else wrote, some of the requests might not happen for a while because they might not fit in with the day's theme. I'm not ignoring them - I'm just going by what the list tells me to do!

So please keep this in mind! I love all of my reviewers very much! I just wanted to get that out of the way so you guys don't think I'm ignoring you or anything like that. Anyway, enjoy the drabble and sorry about the really long author's comments.

* * *

When they shared their first kiss, they had been stargazing. It was only a few hours after he told her his feelings for her, which she returned.

No words were exchanged during their stargazing as they enjoyed each other's silent company. Lucina leaned her head against his shoulder, a small smile on her face as he wrapped his arm around her. He glanced down at her, admiring her beauty.

He never thought he would ever fall in love with her, but he was glad he did. Everything about her was amazing. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Lucina gripped his hand gently and looked up at his, cerulean eyes studying him. To think, she fell in love with this man. For a long time, she had been plagued with nightmares of the future, nightmares of her friends dying and leaving her all alone, failing to save the future.

Now, when she did get sleep, she dreamed of the man who told her he loved her.

Robin placed his hand on her cheek. As he stroked her soft skin with his thumb, Lucina placed her hand over his and the smile on her face only grew. She closed her eyes, breathing in the night air.

"I'm so happy, Robin," she whispered. "To have this kind of happiness... I never thought it would happen."

The tactician leaned in and pressed his forehead against her's with a gentle smile. "I could say the same thing to you. Anything can change I guess." His hands traveled down her body and he placed them on her hips. "You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

He leaned in and closed the distance between the two. His lips connected with her's as he pulled her into his lap. Lucina felt her cheeks heat up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her lips were soft. Everything about her was soft and warm. He really wanted to stay like this forever - the night sky above them, the sound of silence passing them, and her company.

They broke away from each other but kept the distance short as their foreheads touched once again. Lucina laughed lightly as she shyly looked into his eyes. She couldn't stay away from him any longer and pressed her lips against his again.

He laughed against his lips and fell back against the ground with her on top of him as they continued to kiss, the stars as their only source of light. They would break away from each other to whisper their vows to one another before their lips connected again.

"I can't imagine a world without you."

This is where they belonged - together, under the stars.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes**  
**Rating:** K+ for suggestive themes  
**Word Count:** 439  
**Summary: **"It was rather big on her, but it was warm. His scent was laced with the fabric and she felt herself smiling at the thought of him. Everything about him was wonderful."  
**A/N: **Well, kind of wearing each other's clothes. I'm not sure Robin would be able to fit in Lucina's clothing haha. Um, I don't like this one very much but it's a lot better than my day 4 drabble! Also I write these two way too innocent and cute, I needed to add some sexual tension between them. Plus, I always want an excuse to make Chrom pop his head in and threaten Robin. While he approves of their relationship, he's still a father.

I don't really have much to say for this. I keep forgetting to update this story at another site I go on. This is a short one and not really as fluffy as the other two, not because it has suggestive themes but it's just not really fluffy. It's a bit more casual this time around. There's a sentence in there that's a bit awkward ( it's the only line Chrom has in this ) mainly because I wasn't exactly sure if it was correct or not.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The morning air turned out to be nothing but bitter and cold, and Lucina was shivering as she curled up in bed. The only time she managed to get some sleep and she was woken up by her own shivering. Groaning, Lucina sat up and looked around; maybe there was something she could use to cover herself up.

Her gaze finally fell on the coat that hung off the chair. Getting up, Lucina made her way over to it, pulling it off. Robin's coat would do for now, until he got back that is. She slipped it on and stood there for a moment.

It was rather big on her, but it was warm. His scent was laced with the fabric and she felt herself smiling at the thought of him. Everything about him was wonderful.

"Enjoying my coat I see."

A pair of arms wrapped around her, causing her to jump a bit. Once she realized who it was, she calmed down. "You could have given me a better warning than that," she said. Robin chuckled lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry, you were just way too cute, princess." At the nickname, Lucina groaned and rolled her eyes, the blush on her face spreading. Of course, she earned another chuckle from the male.

"Are you ever going to stop with that nickname?" She asked, eyeing him. Robin's grip on her tightened a bit as he moved to kiss her cheek.

"Nope, because you like it a lot," he said, pressing his cheek against her's.

Sadly, that was true. His hands trailed down her body. Lucina shivered, not from the cold but from his touch. She knew where this was going. She couldn't help but get a bit excited whenever he flirted with her.

He grinned, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "But you know, that coat would look better on the floor, along with-"

At that moment, Chrom poked his head in to interrupt the two with some words of wisdom. "Unless you don't value your life, Robin, I would suggest _not_ finishing that sentence."

Quickly, the tactician released the captain's daughter, scratching the back of his head, "Y-Yes sir." Once he got that answer, Chrom smiled and walked away, calling out that they were having a meeting.

Robin sighed, looking over at Lucina. "I told you, your dad is out to get me."

She responded with a laugh, taking the coat off and throwing it at him. He caught it, slipping it on. "Well, we better get going."

"Right," she said, as she took his hand in her's. "Lead the way."


	7. Cosplaying ( Class Change )

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 7: Cosplaying ( Class Change )**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 447  
**Summary: **He wrapped his arms around her, "Well, if it matters, I love you the way you are - Pants or no pants."  
**A/N: **This one was super hard because I have no idea how cosplaying fits in the Fire Emblem world. My friend ended up suggesting Class Change to make it easier. Morgan was suppose to be in this but... Couldn't really fit her anywhere. Sorry! She'll be in the next one because the next theme is shopping! So yeah, this one isn't bad just... Not super great!

The quality of these drabbles have been going down a bit because I've been working on a secret fanfiction project! After Day 10 is posted, I'll be posting the project up. It's a multi-chapter Fire Emblem story. I'll be shamelessly plugging it when that time comes.

Um, enjoy!

* * *

"Well, this is new."

Robin admired himself in the mirror. It really wasn't much of a change - just a new coat and he felt a bit stronger - but nothing new. Those Master Seals were really handy, weren't they?

"You clean up rather nicely," a voice commented. Robin turned around, finding Lucina in the doorway. He couldn't help but smirk lightly, admiring her as well.

"I could say the same about you, princess." Really, she looked great in her Great Lord outfit. She gave him a look, but walked up to him and leaned against him lightly. His fingers stroked her hair and they stood there in silence.

"I'd like to take you out. Again, I mean." She glanced up, giving him a confused look at what he said. "You know - something a bit more formal this time around."

"I bet you would look good in formal clothing," she flirted, smiling at him. He couldn't really deny it. Hearing her say that made his heart skip a bit. If it was anyone else, he would have shrugged it off. Every time she gave him a compliment, his entire week was made. He loved hearing praise from her.

"It'll be interesting seeing you in a dress," he said, ruffling her hair lightly. She blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Interesting? Well, I guess I'm really not the type to wear that kind of stuff." She smoothed the wrinkles in her pants a bit. "Brady's mother always said I should try and be more lady-like and try new things."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Well, if it matters, I love you the way you are - Pants or no pants."

They stood there in silence before Robin reached up to scratch the back of his head. "That, uh, sounded a lot better in my head."

She laughed - Gods, how he loved that laugh - and placed a hand over his. The princess reached up, pressing her lips against his. Even before she started seeing Robin, a lot of lords and nobles tried to court her, and win her over with money and expensive items. Underneath all that fancy clothing, she couldn't find anything decent about them. They were confused as to why she had the nerve to turn them down in favor of someone who was less than them.

Robin didn't need to be some fancy noble to win her heart. He had already won her heart by caring and loving her. That's all she ever wanted.

She could love no other man like she loved her knight.

"Don't worry, I understand what you meant. I love you the way you are as well."


	8. Shopping

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 8: Shopping**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 734  
**Summary:** "It'll be fun," Lucina had said, "Maybe a family activity will trigger her memory a bit."  
**A/N:** Ok, so Morgan is finally in a drabble! Aah, I'll put her in future drabbles as well, if I can fit her in them of course. I don't really have much to say except it's a bit late. I was replaying my male mu file on fe:a because it's research for my multi-chapter fic that's coming up and I wanted to marry Lucina again. She's my wife.

Enjoy ~.

* * *

"Mother, father - over here!" Morgan waved her parents over with a smile, darting in the store once they were close enough. She really did have a lot of energy to spare for all three of them. Lucina couldn't help but smile at Robin as he tiredly dragged himself beside her with a sigh.

"I don't understand how you find this fun," he said, giving her a glare. The female lord hummed to herself and took his hand.

"I think is a girl thing," she giggled. It was her idea to go shopping after all. They had recently found their daughter ( much to Chrom's horror ), and it was clear the younger girl was upset over the fact that she couldn't remember her own mother.

"It'll be fun," Lucina had said, "Maybe a family activity will trigger her memory a bit."

It was fun. Not fun for Robin's wallet or arms, as he mostly carried all of the bags, but he didn't really complain. He enjoyed seeing Lucina relaxed and enjoying herself.

He mostly stood off to the side as Morgan and Lucina shuffled through some clothing, chatting with each other. He took a moment to study them. Most people had said she looked a lot like Robin, but he could see both him and his wife in their child.

Chrom and Olivia had agreed with him, but that's because they knew Lucina like he did. It was only natural for them to notice their daughter in their grandchild ( "Gods, please do not let her call us grandfather or grandmother," they pleaded to him. The thought was tempting to be honest ).

"Robin?" Lucina's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Morgan trotted up to her parents, a big grin on her face.

"Father, mother and I found something you might enjoy!" She said, the grin never leaving her face. He was kind of scared.

"Oh, what is it?" Once Lucina held the shirt out, he regretted asking. He remembered Olivia muttering something about a certain shirt, one with Emmeryn's portrait on it, but he thought she was exaggerating about it. It looked like she wasn't this time.

"I think it would look good on you!" His wife said with an innocent smile plastered on her face. Morgan had the same smile on; though he was pretty sure it wasn't as sincere as his wife's.

He glanced at the shirt, then at Lucina, then back at the shirt, and finally his glance landed on Lucina once more. He couldn't deny his wife's smile. He was weak to her.

The tactician sighed as he pulled out his wallet, "Alright. I suppose we could buy it."

"Great! Maybe you could wear it around camp-"

"Whoops," he started to say, "I only have enough money to treat you guys to dinner!" _Nice save_, Morgan thought to herself. Lucina blinked, looking a bit down, but quickly brightened up.

"That's OK; we can get it next time we go to the market!" She wrapped her arm around his arm with a smile. "Maybe we could get a matching pair!"

_Oh Gods no..._ Robin thought to himself. He found himself smiling softly though. Lucina did get pretty excited about shopping and it seemed like his daughter was the same way. He looked behind him, seeing Morgan grinning at him.

"And, what are you grinning about young lady?"

"Nothing, but I did remember something!"

Quickly, the two turned around to face her, leaning in with an excited look on their faces. They waited for her to speak and for a few moments, she was silently rocking on her feet.

"It's not much, but I remember you guys were like this in the future - still crazy about each other!" She giggled a bit. Robin and Lucina exchanged looks before blushing and looked away from each other.

"W-Why don't we look around at other shops. Let's go!" Robin quickly tugged the two girls out of the shop. Their daughter laughed lightly, grabbing both of their hands and swung them gently.

"This wasn't a bad idea at all, Lucina." Robin said, smiling at his wife. Lucina smiled proudly and looked down at Morgan, who was humming a small tune. To think, she and Robin were destined to be parents, to have a small family in the future.

They could change the future; the proof was right in front of them.


	9. Hanging out with friends

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 9: Hanging out with friends**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 1,304  
**Summary: **"She's everything to you, isn't she?"  
**A/N: **WELL I SURE HATED THIS PROMPT WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND SOUL. This was a hard prompt because everyone here is kind of ooc. I really can't do Owain's flowery speech so I tried to avoid it. And yeah, Severa is a bit overprotective of Lucina here because I ship them too. Um. **this is my first time writing for these characters** so I apologize for the slight oocness presented in them. I thought about rewriting this but I'm already really late with updating this so this is what you get. The next one will be better, I promise. I say that all the time though haha. I am my biggest critic.

And sorry about being really late updating this. Currently, I am looking for a job and my sister and her husband are living with us for the time being so it's been really busy! Plus my writing mood has been a bit on the edge and I needed a break. Updating every day is hard work.

Enjoy? I guess?

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin frowned and slightly shifted his body a bit. They had recently recruited a lot of Lucina's friends from the future but with everything that's been going on, they didn't have time to sit and chit chat.

Now that they had time, Lucina had suggested an outing for most of them. It was mostly Inigo, Cynthia, Owain and Severa that wanted to meet Robin. The other kids were busy doing their own thing, probably using their free time to spend with their parents.

"It'll be fine, Robin." Lucina smiled at her fiancé and leaned over to press a kiss against his cheek. He still looked pretty uncomfortable. "Do you not want to meet them?"

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. "I do want to get to know them." He was afraid that they wouldn't accept him. He had seen Severa eyeing him, watching him with Lucina. He knew Inigo was watching him as well, considering Lucina was his older sister. Cynthia and Owain seemed to be alright with him, though.

With another sigh, he stood up and smiled softly. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Lucy, look over there!"

Cynthia pulled Lucina away from Robin's side and proceeded to drag her to the nearest store. Even though Cynthia had shed most of her femininity away, she seemed to have gained it back when she was around Lucina ( Inigo had explained that it was because Lucina was "elegant" and "ladylike", that Cynthia felt like she had to be the same way ).

Now Robin was left alone with Inigo, Owain and Severa as they did some window shopping. He couldn't help but feel nervous with Inigo and Severa eyeing him. Owain eased him a bit, but it was still not enough.

Finally, Inigo decided to break the ice. "So, you and my sister are a thing." He didn't break the ice _well_ but Robin had to give him points for trying. He knew that he was uncomfortable as well - here he was, with a man claiming to be Lucina's fiancé.

Robin was a stranger to all of them. Yet, he wanted them to like him as well. He was the tactician and of course, he was courting the Exalt in their timeline.

"Yeah," the tactician quietly said with a small smile, "Me and Lucina."

"Colour me shock, to be honest," Severa piped in, not looking at Robin just yet, "I never thought she would actually get with someone."

"Huh? Is she that uptight in the future?"

"Not exactly," Owain had dropped his fancy speech, mainly because Severa threatened to punch him in the face. "My cousin takes her work very seriously. Ah, but I can't help but admire her hard work. Such a way of a hero..."

A sound of pain was let out as Severa nudged him a bit, before he could break out into a heroic speech. Inigo ignored them and continued to speak with his future brother-in-law.

"Yeah, she's always told me she had no time for romance. So I was a bit surprised when she announced that she was getting married after the war was over." He still was a bit nervous, though he acted cool. He wasn't sure if Robin was the right person for his sister.

He didn't want her hurt. Seeing her in such a state would break his heart.

Robin laughed a bit, "Trust me, you weren't the only one surprised." He still couldn't get over the face Chrom had made when he asked him for Lucina's hand in marriage.

"She's everything to you, isn't she?" Severa's voice surprised him. Robin thought for a minute before nodding his head at her, even though she couldn't see him.

"She is. I can't explain how happy I am to be with her." He looked off to the side, watching Lucina and Cynthia. The princess's eyes locked with his and she smiled softly, waving at him - which he returned.

He loved her so much. Seeing her happy and loved made his heart flutter a bit. Inigo and Owain watched them for a moment, with Lucina's brother relaxing his shoulders a bit.

"I think if I ever lost my memories again, I would fall in love with her again. No matter how many times, I would always look towards her."

The group fell silent for a bit. The silence was broken with Inigo's sniffling. Lucina had mentioned Inigo was a bit of a cry baby but Robin had no idea he was this bad.

"That... That was beautiful! Maybe I should use that on the ladies next time I go out. They eat that stuff up. Say, maybe I should use it on the girl in the tea shop, I-"

As Inigo rambled on, Severa finally turned around to face Robin and spoke to him in a low voice, "Listen, tactician, I won't forgive you if you hurt Lucina." She would never admit it, but Lucina had always been there for her, as a support system and a friend. "And if you tell anyone I said this, I will hurt you!"

At first, Robin thought about taking her seriously but a smile started to form on his face as he leaned forward. "Oh? It sounds like I have some competition for her heart. Very well, I won't lose to you."

At first, she said nothing. Slowly, her cheeks started to redden once she realized what he meant. "I-I don't like her like that!"

Robin leaned back, the smile still on his face. "Relax, I'm only kidding. I won't hurt her. I love her, a lot. I mean my words and I can promise you, she's in good hands."

"... Hmph."

The two decided to quiet down when Cynthia and Lucina returned to them. "Sorry about that. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Inigo wrapped an arm around Lucina with a grin. "Your boyfriend was just telling us how special you were to him."

Lucina blushed and quickly looked down at her feet. The Pegasus Knight couldn't help but pout a bit, "Aw, what did he say?"

"It was a heroic poem," Owain posed as he spoke, "about no matter how many times he lost his memory he would fall in love with my dear cousin all over again!"

Cynthia couldn't help but coo a bit and Severa made a face ( though deep down, she couldn't help but find that romantic. Her friend sure did pick a sweet one ). As for Lucina, she was silent for a bit.

"Th-That's..." The princess broke out of Inigo's embrace and chased after her lover. "That's embarrassing! Why would you even say that?!" Robin said nothing, only laughed as Lucina proceeded to tackle him.

The four watched them. Inigo turned to the others, hands in his pockets. "Well, I approve of him. I was a little skeptical, mainly because a guy like him has got to be popular with the ladies, but his words seem sincere."

His cousin nodded in agreement, and Cynthia did as well. Severa said nothing, only flipping her hair a bit. "Hmph, he has to prove himself a bit more to me."

"Oh come on, Severa! Give the poor guy a break!"

Before they could continue their discussion, Robin trotted back to the group with Lucina on his back. She was smiling, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Sorry about that. What were we talking about?"

While they continued to chat, Severa had focused on Lucina and how happy she looked. She focused on how loving the couple was. He really did make her friend happy.

The redhead mercenary huffed a bit and turned around. Maybe this guy was good for her friend. He made her happy.

Seeing Lucina happy was all they ever wanted.


	10. With animal ears

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 10: With animal ears**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 507  
**Summary: **Chrom sighed a bit and shook his head. "It better wear off tomorrow. No one's going to take him seriously with cat ears."  
**A/N: **Lets face it, the only hexes Ricken would be able to do is cutesy stuff like giving people animal ears. Just like one of my Japanese animes.

Originally, the 30 Day OTP challenge was suppose to be for drawing I believe so that's why some of these drabbles are a bit weird. It's hard to transition them into writing but I'm not creative enough to think of other stuff. Besides, it's only a few that are awkward. The next one if going to be a bit awkward to transition into writing so that might be the only one I'm going to change. Maybe, I haven't decided.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Ricken, is there any reason why our tactician is sporting cat ears?"

"C-Chrom, I can explain!" The young mage waved his hands frantically. Next to him was a smiling Henry who was amused with how things were turning out. Ricken had accidentally cast a hex on Robin, though luckily for everyone it turned out to be a harmless hex.

Robin's ears twitched as he glared at Ricken. Lucina, while she didn't show it, was a bit amused as well. Every time she reached for his ears, she quickly pulled back and looked off to the side.

"Nyahaha, don't worry Chrom," Henry piped in, placing a hand on Ricken's shoulder. "It should wear off by tomorrow. Hexes like these aren't permanent and Ricken's skills aren't that great yet."

Ricken rolled his eyes, "Oh thanks Henry. That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear." To be fair, Henry could have easily said he sucked.

Chrom sighed a bit and shook his head. "It better wear off tomorrow. No one's going to take him seriously with cat ears." He turned to Lucina, "Please keep a watch on him, to make sure the hex wears off."

The princess nodded, "Yes Father, I will." Chrom smiled lightly and gave her a quick pat on the head, which she happily accepted. The three turned to leave the couple's tent. Robin groaned slightly, rubbing his ears.

Lucina laughed lightly, sitting down next to her fiancé. "It could be worse you know."

"I guess," he leaned his head against her's. "I still don't like this."

His soon-to-be wife hummed to herself and finally reached up to play with his ears. That earned a glare from him but all she did was giggle and continue. His ears twitched lightly at the contact.

She started to scratch his ears. Surprisingly, that felt good. His eyes started to close and he was almost about to drift off to sleep...

Until he felt himself purring. In an instant, he removed his head from her shoulder, a blush working its way on his face.

"R-Robin?" Lucina tried her best not to laugh at what was happening. "Wh-What in the world-"

"That wasn't me!" He shouted, the blush darkening.

"N-No, it came from you," this time, she didn't hide her laughter. She only laughed harder when she got a glimpse of the tactician's pouting face. "S-Sorry, it was just way too funny."

"I'll be happy when this day is over." He groaned once more, laying his head in her lap. He was enjoying the attention he was getting from her but he wouldn't dare admit that aloud. Lucina smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." She reached down to give his ears a quick kiss, which responded in twitching.

The sat there in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, Robin jerked up, looking at his fiancé.

"Wait, isn't Henry good at undoing hexes?"

More silence passed them and they jumped up, running out of the tent and calling Henry's name in unison.


	11. Wearing kigurumis

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 11: Wearing kigurumis**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 472  
**Summary: **"It's not really something we can wear in public, though." He really didn't want to be the cause of Chrom's death by laughter.  
**A/N: **For those who don't know, kigurumis are basically... Costumes, I think? They're like footypajamas to be honest. Like I said, some of these prompts are REALLY hard to translate into writing so this is the best you're gonna get. On the brightside: update! And another bright side: the challenge will get a lot better now that I have this out of the way.

A lot has been happening to be irl right now so the updates were a bit slow. I need to rest more too rather than stay up all the time. Enjoy I guess!

* * *

Lucina had terrible fashion sense and Robin knew this well. He mostly wore the outfits she brought him because he loved her and she always seemed so excited to give him gifts. Most of them weren't silly, just a bit blinding to the eyes.

This, however, was where he drew the line.

"Lucina," he started to say as he examined the clothing. He noted that they were made to resemble a manakete. "I'm really not sure if this is my style."

His fiancé, who had looked so excited minutes earlier, frowned at his comment. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Inigo and Morgan said you would like it, and I even got a matching pair!"

Robin's eyes darted to the smiling pair. Of course it was their idea. He had no idea why he should think differently. He gave his daughter a look, as if to say 'I'll deal with you later' before turning back to Lucina.

"It's not really something we can wear in public, though." He really didn't want to be the cause of Chrom's death by laughter.

The frown on Lucina's face deepened as she looked at the kigurumis. "Well, I guess I better return them... I was hoping you would like them. Maybe I should pick something else out..."

He really couldn't handle her being sad about this. Looking over at Inigo and Morgan, they gave a nod to him and Robin sighed as he turned back towards Lucina. "Well, I mean I guess we can wear them as pajamas sometimes..."

The princess's face brightened up and she wrapped her arms around her fiancé happily. "I'm so happy to hear that!" The tactician laughed slightly, hugging her back. Knowing his fiancé, she was probably faking her sadness. She pulled away from him and tugged him towards the door. "Oh, we should show mother and father! I bet they'll scream!"

"Yeah, they'll scream alright." Robin mumbled as he followed her out of the room. Once they were gone, Inigo burst out laughing.

"My sister really does have your dad wrapped around her finger. Was he like that in the future?"

Morgan shrugged with a grin, "I don't really remember much but I think he was like that. He never really argued with her that much. I'm pretty sure he would do anything for her if she asked with a sweet smile."

"Ah, the grand tactician defeated by his wife!" Inigo exclaimed as he did his best imitation of Owain, making the younger tactician giggle slightly. "What a lost! To think such great wit could be outsmarted by the quivering lip and puppy eyes of the future Exalt! What a woeful day indeed!"

"I heard that!" Robin's voice echoed through the hallway. The next thing he knew, the prince of Ylisse's face was greeted with one of Robin's books on tactics.


	12. Making out

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 12: Making out**  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 527  
**Summary: **"Though I may require a repeat performance once the battle's over." "Heh, umm, sure...I think I can arrange that."  
**A/N: **Well I sure don't know how to write scenes like this. Um, so this is one of the scenes that's going to be in the T to M ratings. There's only one other scene that's like this. I normally don't write scenes like this, and it shows, but it's nice to break out of my shell for once and not quit halfway through.

The beginning lines are from the Hotspring Scramble and if Lucina and Robin are married. |D I'm probably the only person who had slightly dirty thoughts when Lucina said that to Robin. Whoops. Enjoy, I guess?

* * *

_"It was only for a moment. No one saw. ...And I'm glad you did it. I am a woman first, after all. And your way of sharing your feelings was very...effective. Though I may require a repeat performance once the battle's over."_

_"Heh, umm, sure...I think I can arrange that."_

Robin's not really sure how this happened but once the battles in the bathrealm were done and over with, he and Lucina had made their way back to their room in the inn.

Somehow, Robin found his back against the wall, with Lucina straddling him in his lap. The kiss had started out innocent and sweet but slowly it evolved to something more feverish and rough.

His tongue brushed against her lips, wanting entrance, and she allowed it with a small gasp. Once he felt her mouth open, he took the chance. His hands began to explore her body as they slowly ran down her back.

In return, Lucina pressed her chest against him as his tongue brushed against her's. It felt a bit strange to her at first. This whole thing felt strange to her, but it was a good kind of strange. It was exciting; to experience something like this with the person she loved.

Robin would agree if she told him this. Even if he was Ylisse's finest tactician, he was a man first. And despite being the daughter of the Exalt, she was a woman first. Of course it was natural for them to experiment with each other.

His tongue continued to explore her mouth, brushing against her tongue one more time before pulling away a bit. A trail of saliva connected their mouths and by now, Lucina was panting gently. The yukata she was wearing was slightly falling off her shoulders.

Robin leaned in again and trailed his lips along her neck before reaching her collarbone. For a moment, his lips brushed against the delicate skin before biting at her. She let out a moan, which was the reaction he wanted to hear.

He left quite the mark on her, licking at it before pulling away to examine Lucina. Her face was red from all of it and he laughed gently as he pressed his forehead against her's.

"Sorry, I might have gotten carried away." He spoke softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucina shook her head a bit and softly laughed as she ran her fingers down his chest gently.

"I think we both did." Her legs wrapped around him once he moved a bit away from the wall as she held him close, closing her eyes. "Though that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Of course not," he said with a grin, resting his head against her shoulder. He was happy that she was comfortable with him. It meant a lot to him. He closed his eyes as Lucina hummed softly.

The princess looked down at him and reached to run her fingers through his hair. Her mission came first, but she had something else to fight for.

She had him, and she would not rest until the world was safe enough for them to grow old together.


	13. Eating Ice cream

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 13: Eating Ice Cream**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 342  
**Summary: **She pulled away from the ice cream and looked over at her fiancé with a smile. "It's good, isn't it?"  
**A/N: **A short one this time! Not my best but certainly not my worst. I don't have much to say this time around! Aren't you glad? Enjoy I guess!

* * *

Lucina eyed the cold treat in her hand. It was from one of the Outrealms and according to Anna, it was suppose to taste good. Robin glanced at her, an amused smile on his face as he watched her inspect the treat.

"It's going to melt, Lucina." He said as he nibbled on his ice cream a bit. The princess finally gave in, taking a small lick before covering her mouth in surprise.

"I-It's cold!" But it did taste good. She tasted it again several times, finally getting use to the coldness. The tactician by her side looked away from her and tried not to laugh at her curiosity.

She pulled away from the ice cream and looked over at her fiancé with a smile. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He leaned forward as he noticed there was some ice cream on her lips. "Hey, Lucina," he spoke with a serious tone. Lucina looked up at him with a frown. Something was wrong, but what could it be?

"Yes?" She blinked and tilted her head to the side a bit. "What is it, Robin-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, as she felt Robin's lips on her own. They lingered there for a moment and when he pulled away, he licked his lips. "Sorry, you had ice cream on you."

The princess's face heated up in embarrassment, "You could have told me that!" She glanced off to the side a bit. "Because I think my father saw that."

Robin looked over at Chrom, who gave him a look once their eyes met. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did..." He whispered to her, giving the captain a slight nervous wave. Chrom just waved back, the look on his face softening.

As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't be overprotective of Lucina. After all, she was a grown woman. All Chrom could do was sigh and continue to eat his ice cream.

At least he had the child version of his daughter back at the castle to fret over.


	14. Genderswap

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 14: Genderswap**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 505  
**Summary: **He closed his eyes and sighed and realized he couldn't ignore this topic any longer. It was something that haunted his mind for a while – ever since he joined his father's army.  
**A/N: **So this is a bit different. This drabble is set in an alternate universe where Robin is female and Lucina is male. Her name is Lucian in this one. Chrom is still male just for plot reasons.

I'm currently out of state right now so I have no idea when the next drabble will be. Maybe tomorrow, maybe when I get back on Thursday. Who knows. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're going to overwork yourself."

The female tactician jumped once she heard a voice, turning around and letting out a sigh of relief when she realized it was just her fiancé. "Lucian," she started to say, sitting back down in her seat, "You scared me."

"Sorry, milady," he said, walking in the tent, "I have a bad habit of coming in unannounced." He was about to say he had a few other bad habits but he decided to keep quiet. Robin simply smiled and closed her book.

"Anyways, I'm not going to overwork myself or whatever. You know how your father is with tactics." While Chrom was smart, drawing up plans was not a strong trait of his and he mostly left it to his tactician. "Besides, it's my job."

Lucian was quiet for a few minutes, causing Robin to worry a bit. "Lucian? What's wrong?"

He didn't speak at first. A hand reaches up to his head, his skinny fingers running through the blue locks gently. He closed his eyes and sighed and realized he couldn't ignore this topic any longer. It was something that haunted his mind for a while – ever since he joined his father's army.

"I always wonder why you didn't marry my father." He spoke quietly, almost ashamed of his question. "You two are rather close. I'm surprised it wasn't you who tied the knot with him." The words cause both of their hearts to sting slightly. Lucian felt guilty for being so selfish, for wanting her to be with him, and Robin felt guilty because she thought she didn't show him enough love.

He looked up, seeing the tactician's face. He felt ashamed of himself for bringing it up that he quickly looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I... I don't know where that came from. I should be happy that you're with me, I just-"

"Hey."

Her voice causes him to look up, seeing the girl in front of him. The prince opens his mouth to speak only to stop when he felt Robin's lips on his. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her back and closed his eyes.

Robin pulls away, a small grin on her face. "Lucian, isn't it obvious that I love you more than Chrom? Chrom is my best friend and he's happily married." She held up her hand, the ring glimmering just a bit. "And, I'm happily engaged to you. If I loved Chrom, I wouldn't have said yes."

Lucian was quiet and eventually laughed a bit. "I suppose you're right. I love you, Robin." He brushed away the strands of hair that covered her face.

"I love you too. Don't ever doubt my love, deal?" She draped herself on him, closing her eyes. Her lover wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. He was silent for a few minutes as he ran his fingers through one of Robin's pigtails. Finally, he smiled and closed his eyes as well, giving her his answer.

"Don't worry, I won't."


	15. In different clothing style

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 15: In different clothing style**  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count: **439  
**Summary: **"Besides, we both have to get use to change," his finger trailed over the engagement ring on her hand, "Not just clothing-wise too."  
**A/N: **Still out of state! I was going to make them wear yukatas but I decided not too because I'll be making them wear yukatas as a filler chapter in my multifandom fic that I'm working on ( I basically have it all planned out, I just need to write the chapters now ). So yeah, more class change, kind of anyway. I never made Lucina as a Dark Flier or Pegasus Knight since by the time I got her, Olivia was already equip with Galeforce.

So yeah, enjoy ~. I'll be back Thursday. You might get an update from me tomorrow because I won't be doing anything until evening my time.

* * *

Robin wasn't use to wearing armor. Since he had his magic to depend on, he didn't really worry about it. He could easily defeat enemies from a distance. Lucina had worn armor because she had to attack enemies from a closer distance.

Still, Robin thought a class change could work for him. It felt strange but it was something he would get over. Lucina decided just to try on one of the Dark Flier outfits, just because she was a bit curious.

She told him she could never become a Dark Flier since she wasn't graceful enough. Robin disagreed with her. He thought she was the most graceful thing that ever existed.

He turned around to find Lucina standing there, looking at her outfit she was wearing. "It's... Different." She admitted, looking back at Robin. "I really don't see how mother could fight in something like this. Then again, her other uniform was a bit more revealing than this."

The tactician couldn't help but picture his fiancé in the dancer outfit. It's like she knew what he was thinking because her face turned a bit red and she quickly shook her head, focusing on him. "I've never seen you wear armor before. It is rather different."

"Yeah, it's going to take some time to get use to," he said as he looked down. It wouldn't take too long anyway. He looked back up at Lucina with a teasing smirk, "You know, like how you need to get use to not wearing pants."

The princess rolled her eyes a bit, "Out of all the things to say to encourage yourself, you had to say that? Besides, I'm not staying in this outfit, I just got curious." She really couldn't believe him at times. He laughed, something she loved to hear, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"What, isn't it true? Besides, we both have to get use to change," his finger trailed over the engagement ring on her hand, "Not just clothing-wise too."

"I suppose you're right," she nodded her head a bit. She reached up, giving a quick kiss on his lips, to which he happily returned. "We better head back to my father and the others."

Robin nodded and started to walk, almost tripping because of the extra weight. Lucina luckily caught him as a laugh escaped her mouth. She tried to quiet down when he shot her a look.

"What?" she started to say in between giggles, "You made a comment about me getting used to wearing no pants."

"I see where Morgan gets her humor from." Robin grumbled as he balanced himself and walked out.


	16. During their morning rituals

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 16: During their morning rituals**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 647  
**Summary:** Robin was way too comfortable and with Lucina cuddled up next to him, he did not want to get up.

**A/N: **Day 16! Wow, I have like 14 days left of this challenge. I'll be uploading another story as well when I get back. I'll probably be putting the first chapter up this Friday. I meant to put it up when I reached Day 10 but stuff happened! Anyway, I'll be shamelessly advertising it here when I update. It's Fire Emblem related of course and I'm trying to make it pretty dark, because I love writing angst and dark stuff. It'll have fluff and ships of course but don't be surprised if the overall theme is darker than this challenge.

But hey, you at least have this for another 14 days for shippy and fluffy goodness, right? Anyway, enjoy ~.

* * *

It's the morning birds that usually wake Robin up in the morning. Sometimes he'll notice Lucina missing from their bed if she wakes up early but today, she must have decided to sleep in. Either way, Robin was way too comfortable and with Lucina cuddled up next to him, he did not want to get up.

He needed to though. Today he was supposed to help Chrom plan the next march and work on some battle plans as well. With a groan, he sat up but he couldn't move anywhere exactly due to the fact Lucina had her arms around his waist.

A small sigh left his mouth and he leans down, brushing his lips against her ear. "Lucina," he started to say with a grin, "we need to get up."

She groaned a bit as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright, alright, I'll get up." She was way too comfortable too. She really wanted to keep sleeping but even she had things to do. She was going to train Morgan a bit more ( but to be honest, Morgan didn't need training. She was just as good as Chrom and Lucina; she just liked training with her mother like how Lucina liked training with her father ).

Robin threw a shirt over his bare body and Lucina searched for her clothing. Once they got what they needed, they sat in bed for a few more minutes. The tactician propped his elbow up and used his hand to rest his head. "It's going to be a late night for me."

The princess nodded, "It will be for me too. After I spar with Morgan for a bit, I'm going to help around camp."

He wasn't surprised. Tiki had mentioned that she had seen Lucina helping around a lot. Something about how she wanted to be more like the Hero King and that he needed to talk to her or else she would wear herself out.

If there was anyone who knew Lucina best, it was Robin and he knew his wife wouldn't go down that easily. It amazed him how much she's been through. It scared him too, to have the love of his life go through something like that.

"You know, you never smiled that much until we started courting each other." Lucina looked up once he spoke and blinked. "I mean, you smiled but... They were rare. I always found myself wishing you would smile a bit more. It's beautiful."

The comment made the smile appear on her face and she blushed a bit. "Well, it's because I have something that makes me smile now."

"Oh?" He grinned a bit. "What would that be, princess?"

"It's you, Robin." They had a discussion similar to this, when they went on a date. She had mentioned that there was something missing in her life. It was Robin. He made her smile, laugh, everything really.

She had something to fight for.

Robin sat up and kissed her forehead. "We better get moving or else we'll get too comfortable and fall asleep."

She nodded and they walked hand in hand until Morgan and Chrom met up with them. Robin released her hand and looked back at the girl with a smile. She returned it and gave him a nod.

"I'll see you later," he said as he started walking with Chrom. "Don't wait up for me too late."

Lucina nodded again and they both knew that promise would be broken. Promises like that were never kept for both of them; they loved going to sleep together. They were up with the sun and down with the moon, together.

It was a ritual of some sort. Both of them didn't mind, though.

_Our future is together_, Lucina thought to herself as she admired the ring on her finger. She wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Spooning

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 17: Spooning**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 527  
**Summary:** "I won't go to bed unless you go to bed, princess. I want to make sure you feel safe."

**A/N: **So this one is a bit more serious than my other drabbles. I don't have much to say other than enjoy! I'm still working on the prolouge to my multi-chapter fic because I keep falling behind on schedule. I'm still in vacation mode haha. But yeah, enjoy!

( For those who don't know, spooning is a type of sleeping position where one partner lays front to back with the other partner. )

* * *

_Chrom's scream of agony echoed through the castle and by the time Lucina broke through the barrier that Validar put up, he was on the ground._

_"Father... No..." She covers her mouth, taking a step back as she looks down at her lifeless father. How could this happen? She swore she would change the present and stop the course it was heading towards._

_But it was too late._

_She looks up to see the love of her life, the man that killed her father, approach her. For some reason, she couldn't move her body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move it._

_He lifts a hand up, the lightning cackling loudly and the glow growing brighter and brighter._

_"You've failed," he whispers maliciously with a grin on his face, and all Lucina could do is close her eyes and accept her fate..._

* * *

Lucina jolted her body out of the deep sleep it was in and sat up panting. Another nightmare again, she tells herself. That's the third time this week.

She quietly looked over at her partner, who was still asleep. She's glad; she would have felt guilty if she woke him up. It seemed like her sudden jolt only made him stir just a bit and he fell back asleep.

Or so she thought.

She can't shake that dream out of her head. Ever since she found out about Robin being Chrom's murderer in the future, she's been having dreams of her fiancé killing everyone they loved. But she knows that he wouldn't do it this time around. Both of them swore they would never let that happen.

Lucina slowly fell back to the bed and tried to drift back to sleep, but sadly she failed at that. She can't get back to sleep after that dream.

"Lucina."

Lucina felt Robin's arm around her and she is pulled to him, his chest lightly pressing against her back. She glanced back to see his tired face and she can't help but feel guilty for waking him up.

"Robin, I'm sorry." She whispered, a thumb running over the back of his hand. "You should go back to bed."

He doesn't respond at first. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her neck gently. "I won't go to bed unless you go to bed, princess. I want to make sure you feel safe."

He held her close to him and Lucina smiled gently. She feels warm when she's around him and tonight's no different. She loves it when he holds her like this. She feels safe in his arms.

"We're not pawns of a scripted fate," he whispered in her ear. "I have you by my side. You're my strength, the reason I keep fighting. With you by my side, I have nothing to fear."

His words make her want to cry but instead, she found herself smiling.

"Robin, you mean the world to me. I won't let you drift too far from me. I love you."

The rest of the night is quiet as he held her in his arms. Finally, Lucina fell back to sleep only this time, she had a smile on her face.


	18. Training

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 18: Doing something together / training**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 438  
**Summary:** Robin weakly brought his head up and glared at his fiancé, "You know, you're a real cheater."

**A/N: **Hey kiddos, an update! Oh, and I started that multi-chapter fanfic I was talking about. It's called Thread Bound. It only has one chapter so far but I'm working on the next one. Updates for that will probably be Saturday/Sunday, at least during the weekend. Anyway, here's a small drabble! Enjoy!

* * *

When it came to swordplay, Robin was an amateur. Both Lucina and Morgan were better than him, which led to him asking his fiancé to train him. He figured it would be useful in case one of his tomes decided to break in the middle of a battle; he could at least depend on a sword to help him out.

He was no match for Lucina, though. She was incredibly fast and landing a hit on her was harder than it looked. Not that Robin was calling his wife weak, but he thought he could at least get her once.

"I'm impressed, Robin. Besides my father, you're the only person who's managed to stay with me."

"Huh, really?" The compliment had left him rather surprised and caused him to lower his guard without realizing it. When he realized he should probably attack her, it was too late. Lucina was already charging at him and he had no time to block her attack.

She swung right at his stomach and knocked the wind out of him, watching him fall to the ground in defeat.

Robin weakly brought his head up and glared at his fiancé, "You know, you're a real cheater."

She laughed in response, walking over to him. "Funny, I had said the same thing when we were playing chess. Anyway, you let your guard down. Didn't I tell you to keep your guard up at all time?"

She extended her hand to him with a smile and the tactician grabbed it - only to pull her down. She let out a yelp and closed her eyes when she felt her back hit the ground, only opening them to find her fiancé staring down at her with a smile.

"What was that about letting your guard down?" He teased lightly as he pulled away from her. Lucina eyed him and grabbed his coat to bring him down towards her lips, pressing them against his.

Robin was stunned for a moment, however he found himself kissing her back and running his fingers through her hair. Once their little kissing session was done, he pulled away and brought her back to her feet.

"Shall we continue?" Lucina asked as she picked up the practice sword. Robin nodded and picked his up as well.

"This time, I won't lose to you," he declared with a grin. The princess rolled her eyes, a soft smile gracing her face as she got into her battle position.

"That's quite a declaration there, Robin," she said in response, as she gripped on the wooden blade's hilt with confidence. "But I won't go down that easily!"


	19. In formal wear

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 19: In formal wear**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 693  
**Summary:** "Oh, Robin," Olivia greeted, smiling at the male. "She's ready now. I'll hand her off to you now."

**A/N: **Part 1 of 2! Part 2 will be connected to Day 20. I know it's been a while. I got hit with a writer's block and sadly, I still kind of have it but I wanted to update this. Eleven days to go! Can't you believe after this we'll be at Day 20? I feel proud that I made it this far. Hopefully I can do the same with my multichaptered fic.

Anyway, not my best but hopefully you guys will like it anyway. I wanted to focus a bit more on Lucina's relationship with her mother. Poor Olivia, such an emotional mess at times when it comes to her daughter. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

_I'm taking you out tonight. We both need a break.  
It's something different, so dress formally._

_- Robin_

Lucina's eyes scanned the note as Olivia finished tying the girl's dress up. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a light blue dress that her mother picked out from her closet for her once she found it she had to dress formally for their date.

"The colour doesn't fit me much," admitted Olivia, "and I think it would look a lot better on you."

The dancer took a step back after she finished brushing Lucina's hair and adding some colour to her face to admire her daughter. "Oh Lucina... You look so beautiful and elegant."

"I take after my mother," Lucina smiled at her, making Olivia blush a bit. She took a look at herself in the mirror and admired herself. It wasn't every day she got to wear something as pretty as this dress. Her shoulders were bare, showing a few scars she received from battle.

"I can't believe you're going to get married soon." Her mother's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she couldn't help blush at the mention of her marriage. "I feel like just yesterday we reunited with you. I know Robin will take care of you from now on..."

"Mother, it's not like I'm leaving forever." It slipped out of her mouth. Honestly, she had thought she was being a burden by staying in this time period. She didn't belong here after all. But she wanted to stay with Robin.

She wanted to be happy with him.

Olivia nodded tearfully, knowing that she would always have Lucina with her, before reaching in her pocket. She pulled out a small charm necklace. A small butterfly charm hung off the chain, and its wings held blue gemstones in it, the exact colour of her birthstone.

"I picked this out for you," she said and went behind her daughter, placing the necklace on her. "I think it looks lovely on you."

Lucina touched the necklace and smiled at her mother, thanking her. There was a sudden knock at the door and Olivia smiled at Lucina. She walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Robin. He, like Lucina, had chosen something a bit more casual yet formal at the same time.

"Oh, Robin," Olivia greeted, smiling at the male. "She's ready now. I'll hand her off to you now."

Her voice cracked a bit and she turned away to stop herself from crying. The tactician simply shook his head with an amused look on his face. The look melted into a stunned one when he saw the young girl before him.

Lucina looked beautiful. He couldn't find the words to describe just how beautiful she looked.

The princess simply giggled at his reaction and he quickly broke out of his stunned look, taking Lucina's hands into his. "You look amazing, Lucina." Robin managed to say in a quiet voice.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she flirted, placing a hand on his cheek. He grinned at her, his grip on her hand tightening just a bit.

"Shall we?"

Lucina nodded, turning towards her mother who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'll be back soon, mother."

"Alright sweetie, take care and have fun!" Once the couple left, they could hear Olivia wailing from the room. Robin looked over at Lucina with a worried look.

"Was she this emotional when you were a kid?"

She thought for a minute. "Not this emotional, no. I think she's still trying to get over the thought that we'll be married soon. She's going to be an emotional wreck that day."

Truthfully, they didn't talk about their wedding day that much. They mentioned it here and there but they were focused on saving the world first. This was the first time they had some down time together and Robin wanted to make it special for her.

"Anyway, what do you have planned for us?" Lucina asked, tilting her head to the side. The tactician simply winked at her in response and she knew her fiancé had something up his sleeve as usual.

"It's a secret. You'll see soon enough."


	20. Dancing

**Flower Language  
**"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment."  
_The 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring Robin/Lucina_

**Day 20: Dancing**  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 692  
**Summary:** "May I have this dance, milady?"

**A/N: **Part 2! Wow, Day 20! Finally! Though I do love writing these two so much. This chapter is extremely mush and I'm so sorry for it. Also just a quick reminder: for this challenge, I won't be taking requests. The thing is, I would love to, but this is the 30 Day OTP challenge. Each day has a theme and I'm following a list that was made up. Like I said, as much as I want to, they probably will not go into this challenge.

Anyway, just wanted to remind everyone since I get new readers. Fun Fact: This challenge has over 50 followers now. Another fun fact: Part 1 of this two-parter was 693 words. This one is 692 words. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Lucina expected, it was a wonderful night. Robin had taken her out to dinner, where they had a nice meal and a nice chat. For once, the two had talked about their life after the war.

"I think we should find a quiet place to live," Robin said as she held her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Somewhere near the castle so we could still visit your family of course, but... I want to live a quiet life with you."

For once, Lucina didn't talk about wanting to go back to her time because she was a burden to her family. Instead, she nodded and agreed with him.

"I would like that a lot, Robin. There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my days with you."

After dinner, they had decided to walk around a bit and enjoyed each other's company. There had been a small festival going on as well, so they spent some time browsing a few of the stands.

"I'd like to go to the festival with our children one day," Lucina said as she touched one of the petals of a flower cart. Robin almost nodded but then realized what she said.

"Children," he looked over at her with an overdramatic sigh. "Don't you think Morgan is enough?" He teased gently. He loved his daughter but admittedly, she was a handful. Lucina laughed a bit in response.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have another child?" She asked with a sigh. "I think we should have a son in the future."

"It would be nice actually." He wrapped an arm around her with a grin. "Come on, I have one more place to take you."

They continued to walk, until they reached the beach. That's where they went on their first date. Lucina could remember it like it was yesterday. Was it really that long ago? She admired the ring on her finger for a minute before feeling Robin wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather be with right here and for the rest of my life other than you." Robin said as he held her. His words echoed in her head and she found her smile growing bigger.

"As do I, my love. I've decided I want to spend every day with you. I really do want to grow old with you."

They stood there for a moment. The music from the festival could still be heard, and the tactician soon pulled Lucina by the hand, bowing in an overdramatic fashion.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

The princess simply laughed and curtsied in response, "Of course my good sir."

Their fingers entwined and Robin led her in a dance. Actually, it was more like she led him as he wasn't the best dancer in the army.

"I didn't know you could dance," he admitted. Sure, Olivia was her mother but Lucina didn't seem all too interested in it. She shrugged a bit, a light smile tugging on the ends of her lips.

"Mother taught me a few steps here and there and I just learned by watching her teach Inigo. I still do, really. I just don't have much talent in the arts."

Robin was silent, and he twirled her before dipping her down. His lips hovered over her's as he gave her a smirk. "Well, I think you're very talented."

His lips met her's and they shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last for a long time. They separated from each other, breathing lightly. Robin picked her up bridal style and continued to smile at her while Lucina wrapped her arms around his neck, letting their foreheads touch.

"I've enjoyed this night, Robin." She said, a light blush spreading on her face. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me."

"I should be thanking you, Lucina, for entering my life. You make me the happiest person ever."

He started to walk, keeping the girl close to him. Lucina was everything to him.

He realized that the first time he told her he loved her.


End file.
